Love Games
by PapertownsL
Summary: From when they met as L and Kira to their rocky friendship as Light and 'Ryuzaki', the two had always been at war with one another. Everything changes in one night. Let the games begin...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, my first fanfic! I'm just now realizing how short the chapter is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, all the characters would be stick figures and the plot wouldn't be nearly as awesome.

With an audible sigh, Light Yagami turned in his swivel chair away from the computer monitor in front of him and blinked, struggling to focus on the clock at the other side of the room. The hands of the clock sharpened as his eyes adjusted to the contrasting darkness after staring into the bright light of the computer. It was nearly midnight, and although not much progress had been made on the Kira case, Light was more than ready to turn in for the night. He made to stand up and then paused, remembering the unfortunate circumstances he was under. Light frowned; being attached to an insomniac detective certainly has its drawbacks. This was only the first day of being handcuffed to L, and Light was already quite annoyed.

Light stood up, determined to get to bed, no matter what L had to say about the subject. The three foot chain bonding the two men clinked almost merrily against the table, and Light let out a faint sigh, wondering how he would convince L to go to bed. The detective was nibbling halfheartedly on a strawberry, evidently not noticing that Light had stood up. From across the room, Matsuda grinned, expecting an argument between the two men. Their constant fighting had only gotten worse in the afternoon they were handcuffed together, and had proved to be interesting to watch. Light glared in his direction, and Matsuda ducked his head, remembering the only barely suppressed "Kinky" he had nearly uttered at the sight of the chains. Turning his attention back to L, Light cleared his throat and said, "It's getting pretty late," watching for the detective's reaction.

"Light- kun states the obvious," L said simply, his eyes never leaving the computer, and the light cast shadows under his chin and cheekbones.

Light looked at him for a moment before exhaling through his nose, realizing he would need to be more upfront. "I think we should go to bed," saying 'we'because, obviously, the two would need to go together. After a moment of silence, L looked up, focusing on the young man looming over him.

"No."

A brief flicker of annoyance passed over Light's face before composing himself. L didn't notice, and turned back to the computer, plainly thinking he had won. Light smirked. Big mistake. Slightly bleary- eyed, Light pulled back on the chain, intending to topple L out of chair. Anticipating a reaction similar to this (he _was_ the world's greatest detective, after all), L kept a firm grip on the table while hiding a grin. This had become entertaining.

After his failed attempt at unseating L, Light folded his arms across his chest and glared down at the raven- haired man. "Look, L. Insomniac you may be, but I prefer normal sleeping habits. As a matter of fact, I need a specific amount of sleep every night or I won't be able to function well. That being said, may we _please_ go to bed?"

L listened to Light's rant, feigning interest in the article he was staring at. Biting his thumb to keep from laughing, L said, "No." He was quite interested in the outcome of this battle, and wasn't about to give in so easily.

Light then proceeded to mutter a rather foul string of curse words under his breath, to which L merely raised an eyebrow. Accepting defeat, Light sank into his chair and tipped his head back, shutting his eyes. More than a little disappointed at the sudden end to their "game", L warily relinquished his hold on the table and turned back to the article he was reading, taking another strawberry from the bowl.

Light took that opportunity to shoot out of his chair and grab the back of L's, pulling him and the chair back towards the door. His face no longer impassive, L's eyebrows knitted. "Light- kun!" he complained, watching the computer (and his bowl of strawberries) get farther and farther away. Light simply stalked forward, pulling L out into the hallway, headed for the bedroom. Matsuda waved in the two men's direction with a grin. "Good night!" he singsonged.

L frowned and made to jump out of the swivel chair, however, Light had a firm grip on the back of baggy white shirt.

"I do not _want_ to go to bed," L stated, sounding for all the world like a pouting four year old. He felt the chair jerk as the tile turned to carpet, and Light propelled him onto the bed. For his size, Light was very strong, L noted, and resigned to unlocking the handcuffs so Light could get into nightclothes.

"Too bad," Light responded as he rubbed his wrist, grateful to be out of the cuffs if only for a minute. He saw L's scowl and smirked, tugging off his tie and tossing it over his shoulder. It hit L in the chest, followed by Light's button- down shirt. The detective dropped both onto the floor and looked at Light, who was half naked, rifling through a drawer for a more comfortable shirt. With interest, L noticed that Light was very well toned, especially since L had never seen him work out.

Light felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see L staring at him in that weird but innocent way of his. Was he…was L…_checking him out_? To his horror, Light felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Do you _mind_?" he asked incredulously. L blinked, then went red before looking away. Strange, the insomniac thought. Light had never seemed incredibly modest in the past, and even stranger, that L himself cared about making Light- kun uncomfortable.

Pulling on a loose fitting gray shirt and letting L reattach the handcuffs, Light sat on the edge of the bed of the bed they were to share. _They were to share_. Light felt himself blush again and mentally scolded himself before saying, "You should probably get ready for bed. I mean, unless you're wearing that." Light gestured to L's cotton shirt and blue jeans. L frowned. "I am not going to bed. I am not tired. Let me just get my laptop and I can…" L stood up, but Light grabbed his arm, yanking him back onto the bed.

"Ohh, no. There's no way I'm going to fall asleep with that light in my face all night. No way." L sighed in frustration, trying to pull free. When that didn't have any effect on Light's grip, L swung his arm around to deliver an uppercut. Light was only barely able to catch it, and he winced as L's wrist struck his palm.

"Let…go!" L said, pulling back roughly and breaking free of Light's grip. Unfortunately, that momentum landed L on the floor, and with a painful jerk of the wrist, Light crashed down on top of him. The younger man had squeezed his eyes shut instinctively during the fall, and opened them to see L's dark pupils right in front of his face. The two men blinked, then began arguing at the same time.

"What is your _problem_?"

"If Light- kun had just-"

"Don't you 'Light- kun' me!"

"I just thought that-"

"Well, you thought wrong."

L looked away, hurt, and Light cursed again. That bastard. No fair playing the guilt trip card! "L, I apologize. That wasn't…" Light trailed off as L simply shoved him away and climbed into bed, throwing the sheets over himself and turning towards the wall. L allowed himself a brief smile before making his face blank. Let the games begin…

AN: Yeah. Really short, I know. But chapter 2 should be up within the next few days, as soon as I edit it. Reviews would be great, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Here's hoping a few people will like it!


	2. Chapter 2

L was screwing with him, had to be. Light glanced at the silent man in bed next to him. _He's not winning this. _

On the other side of the bed, L grinned, strange on his usually vacant face. _He had him now. _L had to admit he enjoyed the games they played, the battle of wits, the intellectual insight he gained from verbal spats with Light. However, this game was different; there was another element present. L had --no matter how much he wanted to deny it-- checked Light out, but there wasn't anything behind that once- over. Right?

Light was trying not to think about anything that had happened. Everything was just getting a bit too strange for him. Was this even a game anymore? "L." The man made no move, so Light gently placed a hand on L's shoulder blade. "L?"

The detective felt his heart accelerate, but his voice was unwavering as he responded, "Light- kun?" and shifted to face him.

Oh, jeeze. Here it goes. "I'm sorry for arguing with you, do you forgive me?" Light said quickly, scowling at the bed sheets.

It was certainly not like Light to apologize, and L tried to bite back a smile at the childlike way he had done so, noticing that Light was getting more fidgety by the moment. If there was any chance this game was still afoot, L was about to triumph. "I…suppose I do," he said, keeping his voice carefully reluctant. But before he could give Light a chance to relax, L's smile turned dark. "But you'll have to do something for me first."

Light's thoughts ran away with him, going over a hundred things that could mean, his face getting redder by the second. "Um…okay?" he said, aware his voice was higher than usual, but unable to do anything about it. He was showing apprehension, but he hoped L merely thought it was due to the odd situation. L smirked. _Checkmate, Light- kun_.

"I want you to close your eyes."

Light looked at the man across from him warily, who still had the same coy smile on his face. He shut his eyes with a frown. Just calm down, keep your cool, don't let_- what the hell?! _His eyes snapped open as he felt L's presence much too close. "What are you--?"

"I told Light- kun to close his eyes," L scolded, who had placed a finger on Light's mouth to silence him. Every move now had to be finely calculated if he were to win this. And he definitely wasn't backing down now, regardless of the circumstances.

"Okay, okay," Light mumbled around the insomniac's finger, and again closed his eyes. He was feeling less awkward as the minutes wore on. L's smile broadened and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Light's neck. Light inhaled sharply, fighting to control himself and cursing as he felt his pants tighten. "L, what are you doing?" Light asked quietly as L ran a hand up his back and tangled it in his hair.

Now frustrated, L pulled back on the younger man's hair, trying to get some response, trying to get him to snap first. It almost seemed like he was enjoying this more than Light was, evident by the confused and nervous look the boy had given him. _This isn't working. I don't think he's going to- Oh_, L thought mildly, suddenly finding his back to the mattress, pinned down by a now aroused Light.

"You win. Happy?" Light was staring down at the raven haired man, holding his shoulders down with his hands, anticipation rising in his stomach. Light had snapped, and although his mind was telling him this was wrong, there he was with L beneath him. Both men were flushed, and L simply nodded, unblinking.

"Good." _Time to risk it all, then_. Fully aware this had been L's goal from the start, Light bent down and kissed L full on the lips, his heart beating wildly. L's eyes widened. This was…L knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, this was just a game, this was…_wonderful_. He strained upward to respond to the younger man's actions with enthusiasm, with hunger even. For the first time he could remember not a single calculating thought entered his head, and only enjoyed the moment. He had never kissed anyone before, let alone another man, and his movements were awkward, though he learned quickly enough. It didn't take long before Light could honestly say L was skillful with his tongue. All too soon for the both of them, Light pulled away to allow the two to gasp for air. L slipped out from under him, moving his hands up Light's arms and knotting his fingers into auburn hair. Light gasped, then slipped a hand under L's shirt, his fingernails trailing down the other's back, leaving long red marks. L let out an unwilling moan, and the sound seemed to rouse something in Light, something clearly animalistic as L dimly registered the sound of cotton tearing. A section of white cotton fell onto the bed, and Light struggled to rip the remainder of the top from L's back. He was soon successful, and the troublesome shirt was tossed away, leaving L half naked.

Then Light's hands were on L's chest, moving around to his back, pulling him closer. Needing to be nearer still, L tugged the shirt off the unsuspecting man and dropped it to the floor. L licked at Light's bottom lip, demanding another kiss, and Light opened his mouth obediently. The two fought for dominance while Light fumbled with the button on L's blue jeans. At this, L blinked, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. This was leaving the older man's mind far too vulnerable.

"Wait."

Light wasn't paying attention as he tried to control his shaking fingers. "Hm?"

"Light- kun, stop." L grabbed Light's hands, who frowned. He gave L a heavy- lidded glance that was a mixture of pleading and suggestive, seeking to change the other's mind.

"Please?"

L struggled to keep in his right mind as Light pouted. "No, Light. We can't --"

Light silenced him with a kiss, and L instinctively leaned forward. _Curse these hormones. I'm not going to stop this unless…_ "What would your father say?" Light blinked and pulled away, and then his shoulders slumped. L had a point; what _would_ his father say if he knew what was taking place in this room?

"…shit."

L bit his lip; Light was looking quite downtrodden. Placing a hand on Light's shoulder in what he hoped was a non sexual way, he said, "Light- kun, I am not saying no. I am only saying that I am not ready." Light nodded morosely and looked up.

"We can't tell my father, L."

"Why not?" L looked surprised that Light had stopped his advances so quickly, although he was genuinely confused; he had only wished to deter Light from going too far, not to keep the entire relationship from his father.

Light paused, wondering how he would put this. "I'm not sure how my father would react if he-- I mean, if he knew…that--"

"That you are gay?" L finished helpfully. Light winced at the terminology, then nodded. L pondered the issue, his thumb resting lightly on his bottom lip. "Yagami- san seems to be an understanding man, Light- kun. I believe he would not be terribly upset if you 'come out of the closet', so to speak." Light stared at L openmouthed; this was just too surreal. L couldn't help but smile at the younger man, and reached out to run a hand through his brown hair, satisfied as a shudder passed over Light.

"Of course," L said, lowering his voice, "I have nothing against this staying between the two of us." Light leaned forward, lust clearly showing on his face, and L added hastily, "As long as we take it slowly." The gleam in Light's eyes dimmed a bit, but he launched himself across the bed, pinning L to the headboard and kissing him again. L frowned and reprimanded thickly, "I said _slowly_, Light- kun."

The other male pulled back and rolled his eyes. "Fine. No sex." L looked at him skeptically, and Light glared at him. "Would you just trust me for once in your goddamned life?!" he growled.

L was about to shoot back a smart response, but the second he opened his mouth, Light kissed him once more, half in desire, half in anger. The insomniac tried to protest around Light's lips. "I--" _Oh, screw it_, L thought, throwing all inhibitions out the window and wrapping his arms around his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So, I thought I should mention that this takes place when Light doesn't have his memories. But maybe you already knew that. Also, I won't really be following the plot of the series, as you'll see in the next few chapters.  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it._

The midmorning sun streamed into the bedroom, sending a sunbeam into Light's eyes, who quickly became aware of a pair of arms encircling him.

"Augh!" Light cried out hoarsely, scrambling to the other side of the bed as L's eyes snapped open. The detective stared at the other man with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Light- kun?" L questioned.

"What the hell was--?" Light stopped midsentence and got his bearings. "Oh. Um, sorry." The reality of the night before hit him, and Light felt an overwhelming sense of panic. What in the world had he been thinking? This couldn't happen again; Light had to establish a strictly friendship relationship. Because... jeeze. No matter how much he had enjoyed that, it wasn't right. He had a girlfriend anyway, what would Misa think if- no. He definitely wasn't going to mention last night to Misa. But still. The damn detective had made Light question his own sanity! Now that he thought about it, that must have been L's plan to begin with. Get Light flustered and confused, try to get him to admit to being Kira, even though Light insisted he wasn't.

"Light- kun," L repeated, sounding quietly amused. The auburn- haired man had been staring at the bed sheets in extreme concentration. At L's voice, he glanced up.

"Huh?" he blurted unintelligibly, then got his bearings. "L, I--"

"You wish to end our relationship," L stated, beating Light to the punch. He continued, "If one would call this a relationship…" L looked thoughtful. The insomniac hadn't much experience in this field. "At any rate, I understand. I should not have confronted you in the way I did. If you wish to 'break up', by all means, I will not stop you," L finished, looking slightly put down. To be honest, L had merely started their 'game' to cause Light to slip up, admit that he was behind the Kira murders. Contradictory to his words, L wasn't about to give up, no matter what Light was to say.

The younger man, at first surprised by L's statement, regained his composure and nodded. "I think…it's for the best. I think I can safely say that the both of us lose our heads a bit-"

"Our reasoning levels decrease by approximately fifty- seven percent," L interjected.

"Erm, right. So…I mean, we really should at least talk ab--" Cutting off his sentence for the _n_th time, Light glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. "Oh, shit!"

L looked at Light curiously as the latter crossed the room in a hurry, stretching the chain to its limit and jerking the raven- haired man's arm forward.

"The task force got here an hour ago!" Light exclaimed, pulling the door to his wardrobe open and beckoning for L to unlock the handcuffs. Any talking would have to wait until the end of the day, Light realized with a frustrated sigh.

L leaned over and unlatched the cuffs, then slid off the bed and shuffled to the other side of the bedroom, stopping in front of his dresser. "You know, Light- kun, you talk in your sleep," L said conversationally.

Light froze in the action of pulling a crisp, clean blue shirt from the wardrobe. "What?"

"Quite loudly, actually," L clarified, opening a drawer, unperturbed. He selected a long- sleeved white cotton shirt among dozens like it.

Light on the other hand was mortified. "What did I _say_?" he managed to ask, slipping the shirt on and buttoning it to his neck. He knotted a tie around his neck.

Pulling the t- shirt over his head, L said, "Light- kun went into great detail about potato chips."

Light snorted. "Right," he said, pulling on a pair of pants.

L chose a pair of blue jeans from a drawer and slipped them on, scowling. "You also said my name," he declared triumphantly.

Light's jaw dropped. "Did not," he responded childishly.

With an uncharacteristic mischievous smile, L said smugly, "Did too. 'L' this and 'L' that, with a couple 'Ryuzaki's thrown in," referring to the name L requested the task call him.

Light mentally smacked himself. "It meant nothing," he said coolly, walking over to allow the detective to hook the cuffs back in place.

"If Light- kun says so." L shrugged innocently, locking the handcuffs and leading the way into the hall. The two were silent on the walk to the investigation room; one man seething, the other gloating.

When they walked in the task force members turned in their chairs and nodded to the pair in acknowledgment. "Hey Ryuzaki, Light," Matsuda said enthusiastically. Both of them sat in front of computers next to each other, the chain left with little slack.

L bowed his head in Matsuda's direction in greeting, then announced, "I've discovered a slight pattern in Kira victims 7, 10, 14, 21, and 47. I want a background check and personal history reports filled to be compared." Light and the others made affirmations of his assignment, and L turned back to his monitor and pulled up a document, studying profiles.

Almost absentmindedly, L's left hand strayed over to a bowl on the table and he plucked out a red lollipop, his black eyes focused on the screen. With skilled fingers he tore off the cellophane and popped the treat into his mouth.

A few moments later Light glanced over at the detective and immediately wished he hadn't. L was sliding the lollipop in and out of his mouth, biting down gently and scraping his teeth along the candy. Light suppressed a shudder and looked away, trying to focus on his assignment. His gaze seemed to slide unwillingly back to the panda- eyed insomniac. L was licking the sucker, slowly trailing his tongue across it. Oh, god. It looked like he was giving-- Light completely stopped his train of thought, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. He was _not_ going to go there, he was not, he was not, he was-

L withdrew the sweet from his mouth with a loud _pop_.

"Ryuzaki!" Light hissed, his eyes darting about. L turned to look at the other man, the lollipop stick placed between his thumb and index finger.

"Hmm?" L asked dubiously.

"Would you _please_ stop that?" Light half pleaded, keeping his voice low. L took note of the faint blush Light was supporting and one corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"I have no idea what Light- kun is talking about," L said simply, turning back to his computer and sticking the lollipop into his mouth. Light sighed. It was gonna be a long day…

AN: What'd you think? I know this one is shorter than the others, but the next chapter should be longer. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So, they're both a little more OOC in this chapter. I mean, they sort of are in every chapter, but you get what I'm saying. I think. _

The group worked into the late afternoon, and Light was at his breaking point. L had spent the majority of the day doing what Light considered to be very erotic things with his sweets.

L took a petit four from a tray on the table and scraped the frosting off with his teeth. Light shivered.

"Ryuzaki!" Light's voice had taken on a whining tone.

L's eyes shifted to the left to look at the other in amusement.

"Can you just take a break from the sweets for a bit?" Light asked, fidgeting.

L pretended to look surprised and nodded. "Certainly, Light- kun," the detective responded. Light exhaled in relief and finally turned his attention back to the file he was reviewing. L thought for a moment. No sweets…fine. Instead, he twisted in his chair to grab a plate of strawberries from a nearby cart. Next to him, Light tensed. The older man picked up one of the red berried by its greens and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. He placed the stem onto a napkin and brought a hand to his mouth. A pink tongue poked out to lap up the juices on his fingers.

Light could take it no longer. "Can I talk to you in the hall a second?" he spat through clenched teeth. This wasn't working at all; he wanted L more than ever, but he tried to control himself. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed L's arm and dragged him out the door as the task force exchanged confused glances.

L congratulated himself for successfully seducing Light, but his victory was short lived. As soon as he was out of earshot, Light spun around and slammed L against the wall, glaring at the offender. L's head struck the wall and he cringed, reaching up to hold his head.

"Would you cut it out?!" Light demanded, looking furious. He was aware he was sort of freaking out, but he was on a roll. "Seriously! With the lollipop, and the cakes, and the sugar cubes, and God, the things you're doing with your _tongue_…" Light ranted, gesturing wildly.

Squelching his amusement, L's voice was placating. "Light- kun, I believe you are overreacting. Besides, it is not _my_ fault you are becoming aroused by the way I eat."

"You're doing it on purpose!" Light exclaimed angrily. When L merely stared at him, Light released a howl of rage and knocked him to the floor, pinning L's wrists above his head. L's vision went blurry around the edges as his head struck the floor. Okay, not good. Though his face betrayed no emotion, L was worried. He still suspected Light of being Kira, and if it was true, L wouldn't put it past the man to kill him right there. L surveyed the situation. His arms were pinned, and Light was poised over him, digging his fingernails into L's wrists.

Later, the insomniac would wonder what had possessed him to blurt out, "I hadn't realized Light- kun was so kinky."

Light's eyes flashed. "I'll fucking _show_ you kinky, Ryuzaki," he growled, and L had the sinking feeling he had just dug his own grave. Light was beyond enraged. All he wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was, before they had kissed, before he had felt anything for the other man. But no. L had to go and…and…be all seductive. But he was smart about it. And _that_ was the problem. It was as if L wasn't fazed by Light. He was able to stay perfectly calm and logical, while Light was reduced to a blathering and over reactive idiot. And now Light was acting completely on his emotions, feeling satisfaction at the panicked look on L's face. Light wrapped the slack of the chain around the neck of the man beneath him and pulled him up to stand.

He was going to strangle him! L coughed violently, his fingers scratching at the chain. "Fuck!" he choked out as the metal cut into his throat. Light was mildly surprised; he had never heard L curse before. He was only slightly disturbed that L's pain was turning him on.

Light smiled maliciously. "Actually, 'fuck' is exactly right," he said, dragging L backwards down the hall. L's eyes widened. Sadistic freak. No way he wanted sex _now_ of all times!

Choked cries of "Kira, out of his mind, utterly insane, son of a-!" escaped L's mouth as his heels slid across the tiled floor.

Light entered the room and shoved L onto the bed, who was feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. He took deep, wracking breaths, tearing the metal from his neck and glaring up at the younger man, who had straddled him. "What does Light- kun think he is doing?" L asked, calming down slightly because Light wasn't going to kill him after all.

Light rolled his eyes. "What does it look like?" he replied in exasperation, slipping his fingers into L's belt loops.

"Light- kun moves very quickly from anger to passion," L noted while Light focused on the zipped of L's jeans. _He is always trying to undress me_, he thought, _though my plan did work, just not quite as expected_. L sprang up and pinned Light to the bed, reversing their positions. "But there's no way you'll top," he retorted.

_Crap_. Light struggled to get out from under L, but despite his smaller frame, L had no difficulty holding Light down. L leaned over and pressed his lips to the other's neck, then bit him roughly. Light yelped and L chuckled. "An eye for an eye, love," he said, gesturing to his own neck which already supported purpling bruises from the chain.

"Get the hell off me," Light commanded, redoubling his efforts.

"Do not act like you don't want it," L said with something of a pout.

"You don't even have experience with this sort of thing."

"Right. I had forgotten Light- kun has sex with other men all the time," L deadpanned.

"I'm not taking it from you!" Light said forcefully.

"I do not believe Light- kun is in a position to argue," L responded expressionlessly.

Light gave him a dirty look. "Get off."

"Fine!" L exclaimed suddenly, pushing off and moving to the other side of the bed and hugging his knees to his chest, the look on his face that of a kicked puppy. Light sat up slowly and rolled his eyes.

"L, don't give me that look."

The detective's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What look?"

Light stared at him. "You were pouting," he said, now unsure of himself.

L sounded surprised. "Really?"

"You don't even know you're doing it?" Light asked, incredulous. "Well, cut it out. You're making me feel bad."

"Good. You should feel bad," L replied.

"What was I supposed to do? You were practically about to rape me!" Light said defensively.

"Wanting to dominate in a relationship increases Light kun's likelihood of being Kira by eight percent," L mused.

Light gritted his teeth. "Can't we…I don't know, take turns or something?" he asked, not believing they were actually _discussing_ this.

"Yes. Why don't we flip a coin?" L answered sarcastically.

"You're such a child," Light muttered. Both men jumped at a loud knock on the door.

"Hey, is everything alright in there?" Matsuda's voice questioned hesitantly, muffled through the door.

L's voice was deceivingly calm. "Light- kun and I were just having a frank exchange of ideas. We will be out momentarily, Matsuda- san."

"Okay!" Matsuda said, and they heard him retreat back down the hall.

Light sighed, relieved Matsuda hadn't barged in. L inched off the bed. "This conversation can wait until tonight, I suppose," L conceded, heading for the door.

Light couldn't help but notice the double meaning in that sentence. He was caught between excitement at the prospect of the night's activities, and anger that he was excited at all. He was trying to not have a relationship, but he finally submitted to the fact that he was truly in love with L, or physical attraction at the very least. Light stood. "Hold on, L," he said, realizing something. He turned and opened the bedside table's drawer and took a small bottle of cover-up out of it. "Come here."

L looked baffled. "What? Make-up is for women, Light- kun."

"It's not really make-up," Light said.

"Well, what is it?"

"Erm…cover-up," Light murmured, moving towards him.

L backed away. "If I am not mistaken, cover-up _is_ make-up. And I am not a woman."

"It's for the bruises, L," Light explained impatiently, pointing to the other man's neck.

"I am in an abusive relationship," L decided.

Light rolled his eyes. "That's right. So get over here before I _kill_ you."

"Homicidal thoughts… up twelve per--!" L was cut off when Light yanked on the chain, causing the insomniac to stumble forward, and Light crushed his lips against L's. A few seconds later, he pulled back and looked L in the eyes.

"Shut up."

L stood, dazed, and Light snickered quietly, applying the cover-up to L's skin. The bruises disappeared quickly. Light looked guilty and muttered, "I am sorry for…you know. I'm not sure what came over me, and--"

"Light- kun," L interrupted, moving forward and wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist. "Shut up."

Light smiled weakly, and the two men walked back to the investigation room. L stepped decisively away from Light as they entered, and they both sat back down in front of their computers. The task force figured it best not to ask, and kept silent.

After a few minutes, L stood up and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make."

Light's eyes widened. What the hell was he going to…?

_AN: Yeah…I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. It felt sorta forced. But cliffhanger! Yay__! If you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see in the chapters coming up, let me know in a REVIEW! …Ahem. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Chapter 5 is up!  
Disclaimer: Guess what?! Still don't own any Death Note stuff, except this fic. I also don't own Slaughterhouse 5, which is an awesome book that L quotes from in this chapter._

"I am giving everyone a vacation," L stated, getting straight to the point. He wasn't exactly one to beat around the bush. Light nearly fell from his chair in surprise and relief. He had half expected L to tell the task force that he and Light were…well, thank the gods he didn't.

Everyone spoke at once.

"A vacation?"

"What about the case?"

"Why so sudden?"

"What's the meaning of this, Ryuzaki?"

L held up his hands for silence. "We have been working for months without break. Therefore I am allowing everyone a vacation for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I am aware that it is not very long, but the investigation cannot stand to be halted for longer than that." He paused, then admitted, "The reason for everything being on such short notice is merely me being selfish. I will be out of the country for those days, so if you want to continue your work, you will have to do so from your own homes."

The team was speechless. Matsuda spoke up tentatively. "But Ryuzaki…I thought that your cases were important to you. What's so big that you gotta leave the country?"

L looked slightly uncomfortable. "Every year I visit my…relatives in England. It has become a tradition of sorts to go on the 31st of October, which happens to be this Saturday. I was not planning on going this year due to the severity of the Kira case, but I received rather…threatening email moments ago that thoroughly explained the consequences if I were not to come." A corner of L's mouth twitched. "Light- kun will be accompanying me, of course," he added.

_What?!_ "Ryuzaki, I don't--" Light started, but was cut off.

"I am afraid you do not have a say in the matter. You will join me on the trip. I assure Light- kun that he will enjoy himself."

"I'm not going--"

"Up four percent," L said quietly.

"What?!"

"Five."

"But--!"

"Six."

Light fell silent, fuming. L nodded to himself. "So, Light- kun and I will depart for England Friday, reach or destination late Friday night, and return on Sunday night." L glanced over at Light's father, Soichiro. "Ah, Yagami- san. I have failed to ask for your consent. Is it quite alright for your son to go with me, bearing in mind that if you say no, I will most likely bring him anyway?"

Soichiro looked amused. "It's fine with me, Ryuzaki."

"Dad!" Light exclaimed.

"I told you before that it is imperative you remain in my sights at all times, Light- kun," L said. "That statement does not fall short simply because of an obligation of mine. If I left you alone, you could take advantage of that and kill people as Kira."

The group looked uncomfortable (well, in Light's case, indignant), as L yet again expressed his thoughts on how Light was Kira.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I. Am. Not. Kira!" Light protested. It was one of those times that the sincerity in Light's voice made L actually believe him, but he shook his head. To let down his guard could lead to his death, so it was safer to assume Light was merely putting on an act.

Refusing to answer him, L looked at the clock. "I believe we have done enough for today. Light- kun and I must pack. You are all dismissed." Without another word, he strode off, heading for the hallway. Light was yanked from his seat and he walked quickly to catch up with the detective, hearing the task force mutter to themselves quietly before gathering their things and leaving.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't want to go to England! You finally give us a break, and I have to spend it in another country?" Light was aware it was useless to argue with the other man, but he did so anyway. "I mean, really. Why should I have to go?"

L finally turned around to look at him. "Because, Light- kun." He looked conflicted, then said truthfully, "I fear that something may happen to you while I am away, and I will not allow that to happen, Light, I will not!"

Light was momentarily stunned. "Oh."

"Yes. 'Oh,'" L huffed. He hadn't meant to reveal that much, but he used Light's silence to his advantage. "I want Light- kun to be safe. I can only assure his safety if he is with me," L concluded, sounding possessive. For what he had initially thought was only a physical attraction to the younger man was making way for genuine care.

Light was thinking furiously. Okay…unexpected, to say the least. "Nothing's going to happen to me," he responded.

L rolled his eyes inwardly. The man could be so stubborn! "Is Light- kun saying he doesn't want to spend time with me?" he asked, pouting a bit.

Light blinked, getting on the defensive. "N-…no. What I'm _saying_…is that…" _He's got you wrapped around his finger with that abused- puppy look! _his innermost voice shouted. He had a fast but silent argument with himself.

_Okay, but what if I don't care?_

_What, you're saying you've got __feelings__ for the panda- eyed insomniac?_

…_No?_

_Then be forceful. Tell him you're not going._

_But what if I sort of want to?_

_I thought you didn't have feelings for him._

_I…_

_What?!_

"I don't know!"

L appeared confused. "You don't know if you want to spend time with me?"

Light blinked again. _Damn_. "I'm saying…" He reached over and took L's hand, pulling L towards him. "I'm saying I would be honored to go with you." Light touched his lips to the corner of L's mouth, and the detective angled his head to capture Light in a kiss. This time it was different than the others. No anger, no sheer lust and passion, but gentle and soft.

Slightly breathless, L chuckled. "That's what I thought you were saying." His cool breath washed over Light. _No surprise that L tastes sweet. Like vanilla_.

The door to the bedroom burst open, and the two men sprang apart instantly, Light cursing under his breath. Watari was in the doorway holding two suitcases. "I apologize for the interruption," he said, glancing at Light and L, who looked very uncomfortable. "But I have your bag packed, Ryuzaki. I thought Light should pack for himself based on his own preferences, so I brought an empty case for him." He sat the suitcases on the floor just inside the room, made a gesture of farewell, and left.

"We need a lock for the door," Light grumbled. He took the empty suitcase and laid it open on the bed, then moved to his wardrobe. "I guess I ought to pack."

L seemed disappointed. "I was not finished with you yet."

Light raised an eyebrow. "You're forcing me to go; you should at least let me pack. Besides, we have all night to do things, you know."

L nodded ruefully, then said, "I do have to fill you in on where exactly we are going, and who you will be seeing. Best to be prepared." He continued as Light packed. "We will be going to an orphanage called 'Whammy's House'. The children there are in a sort of training. They take advanced courses and are all very bright." He spoke as though he rehearsed this. Knowing L, he probably had.

"What are they training to be?" Light questioned.

"Well, to put it in perspective, me."

Light's eyebrows furrowed.

"Allow me to explain. The children are working to become my successors. There are three people closest in line, and you will meet them: Near, Mello, and Matt. Those names, of course, are aliases. Whammy's house trains extraordinarily gifted children to become detectives, and a simple way of putting it is that the smartest and most creative will become the 'new L' when the time comes. There used to be two others, closer to my age, that were most fitting to success me: A and BB.

Light wondered vaguely if they all took on letters, and was curious to why L was sharing this with him. He thought the whole thing was sort of strange. But then again, there was a murderer on the loose that could kill people without even touching them, so who's to say there can't be a facility that trains children to become detectives?

"Unfortunately, the pressure was too much for the both of them. A committed suicide some years ago." A peculiar tone entered L's voice.

"I'm sorry," Light said uncomfortably.

"'So it goes,'" L quoted dismissively, back in his usual monotone.

"And…what happened to…?" Light asked hesitantly.

"BB, Beyond Birthday, Rue Ryuzaki, is very much alive. Soon after A's death, he went insane. Sadistic. He was responsible for many murders and mutilations." L closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, he continued, "He blames A's death on myself. I have no doubt he wants to kill me. He almost succeeded in doing so a few years ago." L's look was far away, as though he were remembering something. Although his eyes were frightened, his voice was nonchalant. "He now resides in prison, where he will live out the remainder of his life."

Light looked somewhat horrified, and L thought it best not to mention BB had escaped from prison twice previously. L feared just two things, and only one fear was rational: BB. He was frightened of him even before he went out of his mind, and avoided him while they attended Whammy's together. Beyond was an odd, sadistic child, and he grew worse from the pressure of being a successor. He had once told L that he did not simply want to be the 'new L', he wanted to _be_ L. Be him, step on him, over him, surpass him: "After all, if L's a genius, B's an extreme genius. If L's a freak, B's an extreme freak."

_Extreme freak_. He had certainly proved that.

L shut his eyes again. "Light- kun, I wish to sleep," he said wearily. He had never felt so exhausted. Light looked up from putting the last of his clothes into the suitcase and nodded.

"Alright."

Several minutes later, the two were in bed. L lay still on his back, staring at the ceiling. Light heard him release a small sigh of frustration, and turned to face him. "You okay?"

"I cannot sleep. I want nothing more than to sleep, but I am unable to. I am too_ tired_ to sleep. I believe this gives new meaning to the word 'insomniac'," L said crossly.

Light laughed quietly. "Maybe you're just not worn out enough." He pushed himself up and over so that his hands were on either side of L's head. "I can fix that." He ground his hips against his partner's a little. L tried to suppress a moan, the palest of blushes spreading over his face. With some difficulty, he shook his head.

"We have an early start tomorrow, Light- kun."

Light blew out a puff of air in annoyance and rolled back to the other side of the bed. There was a beat's pause, and then L moved over, slipping between Light's arms, curling up, and resting his head on the younger man's chest. Light made a noise of surprise, and L murmured, "It's cold."

Light rolled his eyes with a smile and pulled the detective closer to him, his eyes drifting shut.

_AN: So, what'd you think? Looks like the Whammy Boys will be wreaking havoc! Reviews make me happy!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so this chapter was actually supposed to come out yesterday, and chapter 7 was supposed to be done today. But it didn't really end up like that…anyway, chapter 7 was going to be a Halloween/ L's birthday thing, so when I update chapter 7, just pretend it's Halloween again. Or not. Just thought I'd let you all know.**

_Light…_

_Light._

_Light!_

"Light- kun, wake _up_." L's voice penetrated Light's dreams. He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head, burying his face in his pillow.

"No."

L frowned. "We have to leave for the airport in an hour. Get up."

Light's reply was muffled, and L sighed in exasperation. "Light- kun, you are being very childish," he informed him, grasping Light's shoulder and flipping him over.

"Jus' a few minutes," Light mumbled. L thought a moment, then pulled him into a crumpled sitting position.

"_Now_, Light- kun." He leaned in and kissed him gently, slowly pushing Light's back to the mattress. Light reached up to push him away in annoyance, but L slid his hands over Light's arms, forcing them down onto the bed and holding them there with his knees and straddling him.

Light blinked a couple times tiredly. "Mmph. L, cut it out."

L leaned down to whisper in Light's ear. "Are you awake yet?" he asked, his voice husky.

Light shook his head stubbornly. "You are needy at the most inopportune times."

L ignored him, moving closer with the intent to lock lips again. Light sank into the bed away from him, teasing him, and L released a quiet groan of frustration, the sound making Light's heart accelerate. L pressed his lips to Light's, forcing the now fully awake man's mouth open and roughly knotting his fingers into auburn hair. Light struggled to touch him, his breath becoming shallow and a faint blush covering his cheeks. L's knee lifted off Light's right hand, moving slowly between Light's legs, and the latter let out an unwilling gasp that made the detective smirk. Light's blush was growing more pronounced, and was about to suggest the handcuffs be unlocked to allow for specific articles of clothing to be removed when L pushed himself off. He surveyed Light from the edge of the bed with unblinking eyes and Light shot him a look of confusion mixed with irritation.

"The hell?"

"I trust that Light- kun is awake?" L asked simply.

Light raised himself on his elbows. "Not if you don't get back over here and finish what you started."

"Light- kun is saying he wishes for me to top?" L sounded smug, and the tinge on Light's face darkened. "Unfortunately, we really do have to get ready. Watari will be taking us to the airport soon."

Light pouted visibly, and L slid off the bed with the ghost of a smile. Light stood and stretched, raising his arms above his head, his shirt lifting up to expose a small amount of skin.

"If we hurry, we can eat breakfast before it is time to leave." L walked over to the door, and Light had the good sense to follow quickly to avoid being yanked by the wrist. When they entered the kitchen/dining room, they saw Watari slicing fruit on the counter. There was a coffee pot, cream, sugar cubes, two mugs, and a large bowl of fruit on the table.

"Good morning, Watari," L greeted. Watari nodded his head at the two men, who sat at the table, and turned back to the cutting board. L poured himself a cup of coffee, then began to add sugar cubes, Light losing count of how many he dropped in somewhere around eight or ten. He preferred his own coffee black. L quickly took interest in the bowl of fruit, plucking out a bing cherry by its stem and placing it into his mouth. Just before he started chewing, Light glanced to make sure Watari's back was to them, and leaned across the table. He kissed L, who was caught so off guard that his jaw dropped slightly in surprise, allowing Light to steal the cherry from his mouth and return to his seat before L even knew what happened.

"Give it back," he commanded in a whisper. Light grinned and pulled the cherry from his mouth. No, wait a minute. He pulled the cherry _stem_ from his mouth. The traitor had eaten it, and had even tied the freaking stem into a knot with his tongue before withdrawing it.

L frowned and took another from the bowl, hiding his aggravation, but before he could bring the cherry to his mouth, Watari turned and spoke up.

"I suggest the two of you go get dressed. If you're to make your flight, we'll have to leave soon."

Light nodded and stood up, which was an innocent act in itself, but in doing so, L's hand was jerked to the side. The same hand that happened to be holding the cherry. The fruit slipped from his finger and fell to the floor as L watched in minute devastation. Following Light (who had a mischievous smile on his face) back to the bedroom, L upped the young man's Kira percentage another fourteen percent.

L sat in the aisle seat next to Light, first class, on the plane. The only other passenger in the curtained- off area was a middle- aged man towards the back who was absorbed in a financial newspaper. L sat with his knees pulled to his chest, and his hands clenched the armrests as though the plane were spiraling out of control, though it hadn't even taken off yet. Everything had started out normally. L had agreed to leave the handcuffs off until they reached England. They went through security without much difficulty, walked to their gate—actually, _past_ their gate. Twice. Turns out even geniuses get lost in the airport. At any rate, they reached gate 13B, waited a few minutes, then boarded the plane. That was when things got strange.

Light watched the man next to him sitting completely still, his eyes focused on the seat in front of him. The plane suddenly lurched forward, rolling its way to the strip of road where it would take off. L's grip on the arm rests got tighter still.

Light cleared his throat. "Erm, Ryuzaki? Are you afraid of planes or something?"

"No, Light- kun. Planes are not frightening." In contrast to his words, L pressed himself into the sink as the engines roared and the plane shot down the runway.

"Then you have a fear of heights."

"There is no reason to fear heights," L shot back. When Light looked at him skeptically, he admitted, "However, falling from them is not a pleasant prospect."

Light sighed. "We're not going to crash, Ryuzaki." He was surprised L even had an irrational fear. The detective said nothing in return, but let out a small squeak when the wheels of the plane lifted off the ground. He had always, _always_ hated heights.

Light looked worried, thinking L was about to have a panic attack. "Calm down, Ryuzaki."

"If man were meant to fly, we would have wings, Light- kun," L replied sullenly, shutting his eyes and trying to convince himself he wasn't on a plane that was climbing higher and higher…

They reached a cruising altitude and the seatbelt sign shut off. Light page through a magazine in boredom while L sat next to him with his eyes shut, then spoke up. "Light- kun, could you do me a favor and talk?"

"Huh?"

"Just babble about something to keep me distracted until we reach England."

Light blinked. L managed to sound completely calm despite his fears. To keep him distracted…Light's eyes lit up. "Hey, Ryuzaki, wanna join the mile- high club?" he asked, flashing a wicked grin. L opened his eyes and gave the other a look that clearly said 'you are out of your mind.' Light's smile faded. "Kidding."

The two talked quietly for the remainder of the flight, L looking less uncomfortable as time wore on. The detective filled Light in on their plans: They would stay at Whammy's in L's old bedroom. The only children they were likely to see and talk to would be Mello, Matt, and Near, as the rest of the house was going on a Halloween camping trip. After an…explosive accident, the trio had been banned from attending field trips for two months.

Before long the sun had dipped below the horizon, cloaking the sky in darkness. Light had fallen asleep, his head resting against the window, and was suddenly jolted awake by a pain in his left hand. "Ouch, Ryuzaki, what are you—oh." L was gripping the young man's hand as though it was his life line; the plane had started its descent. L's eyes were wide, the plane touched down smoothly, and he swallowed, making his ears pop.

"…wasn't so bad, was it?" Light was asking with a smile. L shook his head, but as soon as the plane stopped he stood and dragged Light off quickly. Metal death traps, those things.

After walking around for ten minutes, they _finally_ found baggage claim and got their suitcases. Outside, Rodger greeted them warmly and drove them to Whammy's in a large, old- fashioned limo. By the time they arrived, it was quite late, and they stepped out of the vehicle tiredly. Light grabbed his bag and was led into the house by L. He hadn't much time to look around, but Light could see it was a very large building. They walked up two flights of stairs and L opened the first door in the left. Home sweet home. Memories flooded him as they did every year as he glanced into the plain room. A king- sized bed, lamp, desk, and table were the only furnishings in the bedroom. Light could see no posters, pictures, or anything that would give one insight to the room's occupant. Then again, that seemed to suit L just fine.

The two dropped their suitcases in exhaustion, changed into more comfortable clothes, and collapsed into bed.

"Goodnight," Light mumbled with a yawn.

L looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. The numbers read 2 in the morning; it was the 31st of October. "Happy Halloween, Light- kun."

**AN: Yay, chapter 6! Chapter 7 should be posted tomorrow (actually, later today 'cause it's after midnight). I'd really like to get more reviews! Maybe make it up to 20? Mostly just to get feedback, see if anyone has suggestions. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter 7 takes place on Halloween. I feel bad it's two days late, but oh well. And last chapter I had meant for there to be a line break, but it didn't turn up, so I hope no one was too confused. Um…oh, yeah. The ages of Mello, Matt, and Near are 14, 13, and 12, respectively. Also, I'm really not sure what's going to happen after this chapter. I might just stop if I can't think of any sort of plot, but if anyone has ideas they want to share, I'm all ears! Plus, I want to start a collection of one-shots, which should be fun. Augh! This AN is becoming too long. I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Spoiler: L's real name. I think pretty much everyone knows it know, but I figured I should give a warning.**

* * *

_L struggled wildly, uselessly against the ropes that bound him._

"_Happy Birthday to you…"_

_No! He fought to rock the chair he was tied to, but it was bolted to the ground. An insane giggle came from directly in front of him, and he flinched._

"_Happy Birthday to you…"_

_The point of a knife was placed under L's chin, forcing his head up and biting into his skin. Small droplets of blood formed and trickled down his neck. His cry of pain was muffled by the gag in his mouth._

"_Happy Birthday, dear Lawliet…"_

_The man standing in front of L looked almost identical to him, like L was the original and his torturer was a copy. He sang quietly with barely restrained glee as he slowly carved an 'L' into the bound man's face, savoring the delicious sight of skin splitting open. L's pupils dilated in fear and he cringed away as the room was filled with crazed laughter._

"_Happy Birthday to you…"_

"Noooooo!" L's cry of anguish startled Light out of a peaceful sleep, and he opened his eyes to see L sitting up in bed, shaking.

"L?!" Light sat up too. The man didn't answer him, just trembled violently, looking absolutely horrified. Light grasped L's shoulders and shook him.

"L."

L seemed to register where he was at that moment, and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Oh…" he managed to let out. That dream…L worked to calm himself with slow breaths. In…2, 3, 4. Out…2, 3, 4. That same fucking dream he had every year after—well, it never ceased to remind him of past events, and to effectively scare the living hell out of him.

"What the hell was that about? Are you okay?" Light asked in concern.

"I am alright, Light- kun. I merely had a nightmare," L responded, seemingly in control of himself.

Light blinked. "Must have been one hell of a dream," he commented.

"Yes, it was." When Light opened his mouth again, he added, "I do not particularly want to talk about it."

The door swung open then, and Light was reflecting that everyone in L's family seemed to have no respect for a freaking closed door when a trio of kids paraded into the room. A small blonde with blue eyes that Light almost mistook for a girl led the way in black pajamas. A tall redhead followed him, wearing blue pajamas and orange goggles. The youngest brought up the rear, a small boy with white hair and white pajamas.

"L! You didn't say you'd get here last n—hey, who's the pretty boy?" the blonde asked loudly. Light frowned.

"Mello, this is Light Yagami, my…partner," L said, stumbling over his words a bit. "Light- kun, this is Mello-" he pointed to the blonde, "-Matt-" the redhead, "-and Near," he finished, gesturing to the white- haired boy. L got off the bed and was bombarded by the three boys, who gave him powerful hugs, looking excited. Well, except Near, who seemed to share L's knack for looking bored.

"Why is he here?" Mello asked. Near murmured something and Mello's face lit up. "Seriously?!"

"I believe so," Near answered quietly. Light and L exchanged a glance.

"L's got a boyfriend, L's got a boyfriend!" Mello singsonged. Matt smirked, and Near continued to look indifferent. L was about ready to facepalm himself. This was precisely the reason he hadn't wanted to come this year! The three were acting like children! …granted, they _were_ children, but they were geniuses. Have a little self control.

"Yes, yes, he's my boyfriend. Now get out. Light and I will be out in a moment," L told them, and they left, Mello still giggling.

"Cute kids," Light muttered, though his face was red. "So, I'm your boyfriend?"

It was L's turn to blush. "Is there a problem with that?" he countered.

In response, Light stood and walked up to the detective, then gave his ear a gentle nip. L shivered, then ducked away. "It is not a good idea to show such affection when we are in the same house as Matt and Mello." He smiled slightly and added, "The two of them would never let me live it down if you kissed me in front of them, and--" He stopped short. "Mello, get _away_ from the door!" There was silence, then a snort of laughter, and Light heard a pair of feet pad away. L sighed. "I just know he will be a nightmare when we go out tonight."

"Go out where?" Light asked.

"It is Halloween, Light- kun. We will be taking the boys to a haunted house, and we will wear costumes."

Light looked mortified. "What?" This was turning into one big babysitting job!

"Light- kun heard me. We will get into costumes later today, but for now, let us go downstairs for breakfast." L grabbed Light's wrist and pulled him out the door, Light inwardly grateful L seemed to be forgetting the handcuffs.

"BOO!" Mello shouted, jumping out from behind a corner. While Light looked startled, L merely chuckled.

"Yes, happy Halloween, Mello." The blonde was now wearing a tight black leather suit, and a rosary hung from his neck.

"You're supposed to be scared," Mello informed him.

On the plane ride, L had explained to Light that every year Matt, Mello, and Near (well, not really Near. Mello just forced him to take part, though the albino really couldn't care less) competed to see who could scare L first on Halloween. So far, none of them had been able to do so, but the detective was curious to see if they could succeed this year.

Light looked at the leather clad fourteen year- old and asked, "Who are you supposed to be dressed up as?"

You could have heard a pin drop. L's eyes widened.

"I'm not _wearing_ a costume."

Light blinked. "Er…"

Mello stalked away, fuming. L smirked slightly then continued down the hall to the dining room, where --to L's delight—lay a plate of strawberries and pastries. The raven- haired man made for a chair, but before he could sit, Matt ran in waving his arms about.

"Arrrgh!"

L smiled. "Hello, Matt."

"Damn." The boy was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a sort of vest thing lined with fur over it. He still supported the goggles. It was a strange look, to say the least, but it seemed to suit the redhead perfectly.

L felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Mello," he said calmly.

Muttered swears came from the mouth of the blonde, freezing in the process of sneaking up on L. On the other side of the room, Near was sitting on the floor, still in his pajamas, silently working on a blank puzzle. L, Light, Matt, and Mello looked at him expectantly. Feeling their eyes on him, he glanced up with a bored expression. "Be scared. Be _very _scared. Boogedy boogedy boogedy," he deadpanned.

"Aw, you're no fun, Near," Matt complained, taking a gameboy from his pocket and switching on Super Mario Brothers. Mello produced a chocolate bar out of nowhere and crunched into it. L and Light sat at the table, and L reached over, grabbing a strawberry. Immediately, it disappeared from his hand. L blinked and turned to see Light holding the berry by its greens between his lips. He raised an eyebrow as though suggesting the detective come take it from him.

L scowled. "Mello, Matt, Near, please leave the room a minute. Light- kin and I have something to discuss."

"Why would we have to…oh, gross," Mello said. The three of them left, Matt telling the blonde to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Light- kun must stop trying to get me aroused around innocent children," L told him in exasperation.

"'Innocent'," Light scoffed, then sighed. "Fine." He then made a big show of looking around. "They're not here now."

L rolled his eyes, then gave a quick kiss. The brunette pulled him closer, and L felt a tongue slip into his mouth. "Li--" he tried to speak, but Light kissed him harder, silencing him. L frowned. Fine. _If he wants to play that way, so be it_. He slowly pushed Light, making him stumble back against the wall, and the young man was no longer dominating the kiss.

Okay, wait. Not exactly what he was expecting. Light pulled away to take a breath. "L, I think--"

Not allowing him to finish his sentence, L pressed himself to Light, moving his hips against the other's in a quick, circular motion. Light went through several shades of red in a second. "What was that, Light- kun?" L teased.

"I--" Light was cut off once more as L ground his hips even more insistently, making Light almost choke on the moan he was trying to keep in, trying not to show his pleasure.

L saw Light look over his shoulder and widen his eyes. Cursing quietly, he spun around to see Matt walking across the room playing his gameboy. "Mello's about to come in. Thought you should break up or he'll scream 'Ew' and generally be a pain in the ass," he said without looking up from his game.

Sure enough, Mello ran in then with Near following behind him.

"I'm hungry," the blonde announced, and Matt and Near nodded in consent.

L looked surprised, as though he hadn't thought of the basic needs of children. "Ah…very well. How about pizza?"

"I want pepperoni!" Mello said at once.

"Pineapple," Matt chimed in.

"Mushrooms," Near said quietly.

L looked unsure of what to do, and Light took charge. "I saw a place to get your own pizza and fix it how you want on the way in last night." Everyone seemed to agree that was the best plan, and soon after Rodger had dropped them off at Taimo's pizza buffet, and each ate their fill. The meal had gone surprisingly well, if you didn't count being kicked out as a problem. Mello _claimed_ he had no idea how that woman's purse found its way into his pocket.

By the time they returned to Whammy's, the sun was setting, and all five headed upstairs to put on their costumes.

L was dressed as a vampire; he wore a black cape and cheap plastic fangs with his usual white shirt and jeans. He then all but forced Light into a cloak and pointy hat, stuck a wand into his hand, and declared him a wizard.

"I look like an idiot," he complained, standing in front of the mirror.

"I believe one is supposed to look silly on Halloween," L said, taking Light's arm and leading him downstairs to the kitchen to wait for Mello, Matt, and Near.

Light surveyed the detective's costume. "You know, yours isn't all that creative. Maybe we could put something around your mouth to look like blood…" He turned and rummaged through the refrigerator, then held something up. "Jam?"

L flinched. "No."

Light took in L's uneasy expression. "Are you--"

He was interrupted by three pairs of feet clomping down the stairs. Mello emerged in red leather, a pair of horns on his head. Matt followed him, dressed ad The Flash. Near came in last, still in his pajamas, and Mello stated he was a ghost.

The haunted house was in walking distance, so they headed out, reaching their destination just as it got completely dark. To Mello's disappointment, it was nothing more than an old rec center decorated poorly for Halloween. A bored teenager waved them in, saying, "Don't run, no roughhousing, the zombies don't touch you, you don't touch the zombies."

Light was already thinking this was a stupid idea when a 'zombie' jumped out in front of Mello and growled at him.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Mello shouted.

The zombie looked taken aback. "I'm not touching you," he protested.

Mello grinned mischievously, then howled, "He's touching me!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?!"

"I'm NOT touching you!"

"HE'S TOU--!"

"Mello, shut _up_," Matt commanded, pulling the blonde away from the thoroughly confused zombie.

Mello laughed. "C'mon, let's ditch this place. This isn't scary at all. Besides, there's a _real _haunted house a couple blocks down. They say a shinigami haunts it and kills whoever sets foot inside."

L looked uncomfortable. "Maybe we should just go home, Mello."

Mello looked appalled. "What?! Please, L?" he asked.

"Please?" Matt added.

"Yes, please?" Light murmured with a smirk. Even Near looked hopeful.

L sighed in defeat. "Fine." The group cheered and left the haunted house, then set off in the direction of the place Mello described.

L looked at the old house. Oh, for the love of Kira. Could the situation get anymore clichéd? They were at the end of a long hill, with an old, beat- up mansion at the end of it. It had even begun to get cloudy overhead, darkening the small amount of moonlight they had.

With a determined look, Mello started up the hill with Matt in tow. L, Light, and Near followed him slowly. By the time they reached the house, Mello had forced the door open and was standing just inside, gazing around. Seeing that the others had finally joined him, the blonde walked further into the house, going down a hallway. L reached to his left to grab Light's hand, but the younger man was nowhere to be seen.

"Light- kun?"

Mello turned around and his eyes widened. "Where'd he go?" he asked slowly.

"Maybe the shinigami got him," Near said indifferently. Matt shivered.

L looked worried. "Light- kun?" The four continued down the hall, thinking perhaps Light had gone on without them.

Mello felt someone trip over his foot, and he staggered. "Near! Would you watch where you're going?!"

"That wasn't Near. Sorry," Matt said, regaining his balance. His eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced around. "…Near?"

"The shinigami got him!" Mello wailed.

"Mello," L reprimanded. "Light- kun and Near are fine. They are simply separated from us." Truth be told, L was more than a little frightened. L peered down the hall, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of one of their missing. He then recoiled, seeing a being floating down the hall; it was large and entirely black with glowing red eyes. "Sh-shinigami!" he cried out, stumbling backwards as Matt and Mello screamed. The creature drew closer and closer…and disappeared?

The room flooded with light, and towards the end of the hall, L could see Near on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Near!" the trio chorused. L pieced everything together instantly.

"A hologram. Light- kun, get out here."

Light emerged from one of the rooms, grinning. "Gotcha!"

Near was still laughing. "You should have seen your faces!" he said. "Priceless."

L was now looking amused. "How'd you pull it off?"

"I've been planning ever since I knew you were coming," Near admitted. "I knew the haunted house we went to first would be a disappointment, so I mentioned this to Mello, knowing he'd suggest it. Then I convinced Light to help me out. It went perfectly!" Near collapsed into peals of laughter.

Matt and Mello had been momentarily shocked by Near's uncharacteristic mirth, but now they looked annoyed. Near sobered at the look on their faces. "Get him!" Mello shouted, and they ran forward. Near yelped and sprang up, running as though his life depended on it. Knowing Mello, it probably did.

Light wandered over next to L, linking the detective's hand in his and chuckling. "Hope you're not too angry."

L smiled. "Not at all. I actually found it rather exciting to be frightened. It's the first time any of them have been able to scare me."

Light turned his head and kissed him, slowly bringing a hand around to pull him closer. L sighed in content, pleased to be in his lover's arms. He couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

**

* * *

**

**AN: There you have it. Chapter 7. I liked some parts of it, but others could have been better in my opinion. Please review!!**


	8. Not A Chapter

*repeated headdesk* I've hit a writer's block, readers. And now I'm calling upon you! Yes, that's right, I need your help! I'd LOVE it if you all could share anything you'd like to see in this story, anything to resuscitate my muse and get the updates pouring in. In the meantime, I'm starting a collection of drabbles with different pairings, and that's going to be a lot of fun. Actually, this extra AN was basically just to let you know I might not be updating for awhile unless the plot bunnies attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I made a lot of mistakes in chapter 7. It was pretty late when I typed it, though. But I apologize anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note. **

"Gah!" L gasped out, waking as though from an exorcism. His breathing calmed infinitesimally when he saw the intruder. "Near?!" Beside him, Light had woken too, and didn't bother hiding his irritation. Between the two of them, L and Light were more than tired of rude awakenings.

The albino wasn't sure how to wake L, so he had just stood hesitantly at his bedside for several minutes. L had unconsciously sensed Near's presence and was startled awake.

L put a thumb to his mouth and chewed on it. The action was habit, and if done by anyone else, would have seemed childish. It simply made the detective look deep in thought. "Is something the matter?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Don't go."

"What?" L asked in confusion.

"You and Yagami- san were going to leave today."

L hardly considered counting today as Sunday yet; it was only two in the morning. "Yes. We have a five o' clock flight."

"Don't go. You just got here. Can't you stay longer?" Despite his monotone, Near's eyes were pleading. Oh, jeeze. L had expected Mello and Matt to beg him to stay, but Near had, in the past, been more mature, understanding L had work. And now he was acting like a child- or, rather, he was acting his age.

L sighed heavily. "Near…"

Near's eyes narrowed. "You have work, I know. But I've seen files on the Kira case, and you would be fully capable of investigating from here." At L's look of surprise, he added nonchalantly, "Matt hacked your laptop."

L frowned. That's what he got for leaving his laptop within Matt's sticky fingers. The redhead certainly knew his way around electronics. "Whether working here is possible or not, it would be much easier and more efficient to work in close proximity to the other members of the investigation. The faster this case is solved, the fewer casualties. Don't you care about the lives of others?"

Near smirked. "I'm twelve. My primary cares are about myself. Children are very selfish, you know."

L opened his mouth to retort, but Light cut him off, feeling it was too early to listen to an argument. "Look, Near. We can't stay. Sorry."

Near glanced at Light and instantly changed from bantering genius to endearing child. "But Light- sama, I was looking forward to getting to know you better. L told me you were an excellent chess player, and I was hoping…" He cast casted his eyes downward. "Well, maybe you could have given me a few pointers."

Light blinked. The kid was _good_. He could feel his will crumbling. "Ah…"

L looked at Light in disappointment. He couldn't believe this. "No. Absolutely not."

Near rounded on him. "You're right. You've got work. Even though you could easily work here…and we were going to make a strawberry cheesecake."

No, no, no, not listening, no. He could have cake back at headquarters.

"And Rodger was going to the produce stand to get fresh strawberries…"

L distracted himself, translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Ancient Greek. Backwards.

"I hear they're quite nice this time of year…"

Blast. "Fine."

Near looked significantly happier. "You'll stay?"

"For the time being, yes. I will call Watari at a more reasonable hour to make the necessary arrangements. Now _go to bed_."

Near nodded and yawned, and then left the room while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Light settled back on the bed. "Sap."

"Hypocrite."

"You were won over with cake."

"Going to teach Near chess, are you? You know, he's actually better than I am."

Light made a face. "The kid's a genius."

"That's the idea, Light- kun."

* * *

"So?" Mello asked expectantly.

"They're staying. Give it back."

The blonde tossed Near a toy robot, which he caught and hugged to his chest possessively.

* * *

It was late in the morning, and everything had been taken care of. Watari had thought staying with the children was an excellent idea, and even though L had insisted they wouldn't be staying long, he was sending up clothes and other supplies. Rodger had gone to the store, returning with cakes and sweets (and, of course, strawberries) for L and more generic food for Light.

L had requested that he and Light be given a separate floor of the house to allow for 'uninterrupted investigation' (to which Mello had muttered "Ew" and Matt had smacked him, telling the blonde not to be gross). Computers and televisions were brought in, and L was connected to Japan via webcam and cell phone. The task force, though surprised, and agreed to the situation.

Light considered the entire idea to be ridiculous. He knew that it made more sense to return to Japan, yet here they were to stay indefinitely. Well, he was going to make the best of it. He glanced over a file in his hands while navigating the house, searching for L. Light had a few theories he wanted to share, but the detective was nowhere to be seen. He entered a spare room and stopped short.

L was in the center of the room in a handstand, facing the wall with his legs out in a split, motionless. He wore only a pair of blue jeans, and Light examined his bare midriff with interest. "L?"

The man's concentration broke; his forearms wobbled and he slowly brought his feet together, then swung his legs down and pushed up with his arms, landing on his feet. L staggered a bit due to the blood rushing from his head. "Light- kun has interrupted my meditation," L informed him.

"What were you doing, exactly?" Light questioned, tearing his gaze from L's chest.

"Capoeira." At Light's confused expression, he elaborated, "It is a martial art form that incorporates acrobatics."

"I didn't know you were quite so…flexible," Light said truthfully.

"Yes, I'm fairly flexible." An impish grin spread across his face. "I'd imagine it would be useful during--"

"For the sake of my mental health, do not finish that sentence," said a monotone from the doorway. Mello and Matt appeared behind Near a moment later.

"We're bored," Matt announced.

"Yeah. You're supposed to be hanging out with us," Mello added.

"No, we are _supposed_ to be working on the Kira case," L said sourly.

"Then why aren't you?" Near asked innocently.

"We are. I was…interrogating Light- kun."

"Why would you do that? I thought he was working with you," Matt said in confusion.

"Yagami- san is one of the suspects," Near told him quietly.

L frowned. "You stay away from my laptop."

"You brought a possible mass murderer to an orphanage?" Mello asked incredulously. "And 'interrogating', I'm sure. Why's your shirt off?" He blinked. "Actually, don't answer that."

"I was showing Light- kun a few Capoeira moves," L said, then turned and hooked a foot around Light's ankle, pulled back, and sent Light crashing to the floor. "The key," he said with something of a smirk, "is--"

"Surprise!" Light finished, reaching up and knocking L's legs out from under him.

Mello, Matt, and Near watched in shock as the two men proceeded to fight and argue like children. Neither of the pair noticed when, having decided they were insane, the trio left the room.

A few minutes later, L was supporting several bruises on his chest and Light's shirt was torn. The brunette pulled the shirt off, touched a cut above his eyebrow gingerly, and winced. "Ow." The two of them were on their bed, and L's gaze flickered over to him.

"You are bleeding."

"No shit. It was your fault."

L sounded like a petulant child. "I did not mean to break the lamp."

"You _threw_ it at me."

"Light- kun kicked me."

"Only after you hit me."

"Because you knocked me down."

"You--"

"Light- kun will shut up now while I acquire a band aid," L commanded, standing and retreating into the bathroom. He rummaged through a bag on the sink, but stopped when he heard a familiar clinking noise and unearthed a pair of handcuffs. Huh. So _that_ was where they ended up. Holding them surreptitiously behind his back, L wandered back into the bedroom.

"Light- kun…"

Light glanced up. Oh, hell no. He knew that look. "What?"

The detective produced the chains from behind him. "I believe we have been neglecting the handcuffs."

"We can reattach them tomorrow if you really feel the need." Light felt a sense of foreboding.

"I'd rather use them tonight." L's words were hungry.

Light looked uneasy, but tried to make his voice sound menacing. "You wouldn't dare."

With surprising agility, L sprang forward and was upon him, his fingers working quickly. Light found himself chained to the headboard with L looking down at him. "Too late."

Light glared and kicked the insomniac in the chest, sending him flying off the bed. He then strained forward in a useless attempt to free his arms. L reappeared on the bed, now looking wary. Light frowned. "Get away. I am _not_ in the mood for this. Unlock the handcuffs."

L put a thumb to his mouth. "How am I to unlock the handcuffs if you wish for me to stay away?"

In response, Light uttered a string of expletives that made the detective cringe. "Unlock the goddamn handcuffs!"

L pretended to ponder the order, making his way across the bed and then sitting on Light's knees. "I don't think I will."

Light wanted nothing more than to reach out and strike the man above him. "So, what? You're just going to sit there?"

L half smiled. "Not quite." His fingers found their way to Light's belt loops, and he noted that the brunette's pants only just clung to his hips; with a quick yank, they'd be out of the way.

Light went red. "The fuck? No. L, I'm serious."

L didn't seem to hear him. He leaned down and kissed his jaw, moving down his neck, leaving a trail of love bites as he went.

Light could feel his heartbeat quicken. "I'm saying no," he said breathlessly.

"I'll just have to make you say yes, then," L whispered into Light's ear, beginning to work the younger man's pants lower with his toes while surveying Light's red face. Light froze, stripped down to his boxers.

He cleared his throat for one last weak attempt, already questioning why this was such a bad idea. "I--" Light was cut off by his own treacherous throat closing. In silent anger, he cursed the fact that every time he was particularly flustered or angry, he was struck dumb.

L smiled at the annoyed look on Light's face, kissing him again. After a few seconds of stubborn unresponsiveness, Light's lips matched movements with his partners'.

L pulled back and looked at Light expectantly, breathing hard. Light seemed defeated, now looking at the detective with lust. "You'll let me top next time." It was a command, not a question. L nodded, and Light muttered, "Then fine."

L smirked. As if the younger man had a choice; he wasn't waiting for permission. At last doing away with the final, irksome piece of clothing, L noticed Light's discomfort and said, "Don't worry, Light- kun. I won't hurt you." He paused, and his voice took on a teasing tone. "But remember, the safety words are 'I am Kira'."

Light's eyes widened.

**AN: Yeah…couldn't bring myself to make it into a lemon. Just don't think I'd be good at it. Oh, and in case you didn't get it, Mello had stolen Near's robot and forced him to go convince L and Light to stay longer. Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Finally, an update! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note.**

**Warning: An overuse of '…' But they're so fun to use!**

* * *

_What just happened?_

_I feel…good?_

_No._

_I've never felt better._

_So…what happened?_

L opened his eyes, immediately resting them on a sleeping teen next to him.

_Oh._

And it hit him. And…he wasn't sure what to think. Last night had been perfect. That was the only way to describe it, to describe _him_. Light. L's thoughts came in staccato bursts, firing off one after another.

_Consequences._

_Always have to think._

_But I didn't._

_And I don't want to._

_Consequences._

_Don't think about it._

Yes, that was the key. As foolish and stubborn as it was, L resolved to simply disregard the repercussions of his actions. But whether he was going to think about them or not, he had a job to do.

On the other side of the bed, Light's eyes opened.

_Um, ow_.

L certainly hadn't been gentle. But the insomniac had brought him to his climax so quickly the room spun, and Light had screamed the detective's name more than once that night. Only now did Light understand the need for soundproof rooms, and he went red.

L, noticing that his partner was awake, leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, earning a small smile. "Good morning, Light- kun." He stood and pulled on a pair of boxers, then began to get dressed.

Light yawned and stretched, noting that he had gotten unchained at some point during the night. "Morning. What's the hurry?"

L slipped on a shirt, his reply muffled through the cotton. "Kira will not stop while we are otherwise occupied." He poked his head out of the shirt and looked at Light. "Though, he may while _you_ are busy."

Something flashed in Light's eyes, too quickly for the dark haired man to see. Disappointment, maybe? "Come on, L. You can't still possibly think I'm behind the murders. You've been around me for weeks, and I haven't done anything suspicious, right?"

"Hm…" L looked at a bowl on the dresser with interest and took a sugar cube from it. He popped the white treat into his mouth and let it dissolve. "No."

"Yet the killings continue."

L couldn't deny that. "Yes."

Light looked irritated. "So I can't be Kira.

"Light- kun," L began, "Please understand my position. I must admit, compared to when I first began investigating you, I am much less suspicious of you. But it makes sense, does it not, that if there were even the _slightest_ chance you were Kira, that I would have to keep my guard up?"

"You don't trust me," Light stated.

L was silent for a moment. "What is trust, Light- kun?"

Light shook his head slowly, standing and stepping into a pair of boxers. "It makes sense. I just don't like it."

"I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"What is love, L?" Light countered, dressing completely.

L came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the teen. "This," he replied, poking Light gently in the chest. "And this." He gestured to himself. "Is love," he finished, speaking into Light's neck.

"Mm. I suppose that's enough," Light conceded, leaning back into L's embrace. The latter spun Light around and kissed him, gently at first, then rougher, running his hands along the younger man's chest and then down to his hips. L grasped Light's waist with thin fingers and pulled him closer, forcing his way into the brunette's mouth. Light gasped, then took two handfuls of L's shirt and shoved the detective onto the bed, following him soon after. He held L's shoulders to the mattress and his lips found their way to the man's collarbone.

"Easy," L murmured, gazing up at the aroused teen.

"Hush," Light ordered distractedly, moving his hands down to finger the bottom of L's shirt.

The older man twisted uncomfortably. "Light- kun, I was hoping we could last longer than ten minutes after getting dressed before pulling off our clothes."

Light yanked at the material, but L wasn't letting him get any farther. "L, take of the damn shirt before I rip it off your back," he growled.

L sighed quietly before complying and pulling the shirt over his head. It had been foolish to think they'd get any work done today.

Light paused, his face inches from that of the man beneath him. "You could at least _try_ not to look annoyed."

L blew a couple strands of black hair from his face in exasperation. "Oh…" The insomniac leaned up and kissed Light on the neck, his lips and tongue trailing the teen's jaw line and moving up to his mouth. Light shuddered, tasting vanilla, then frowned when L pulled back. "Light- kun needs to learn to control his hormones," L breathed out, resting his head back on a pillow.

"So says the man who chained me to the headboard last night," Light retorted.

L chose to ignore that.

_Tap! Tap!_

Two insistent knocks on the door.

"Fucking interruptions need to stop!" Light hissed, pushing himself off of L while cursing his misfortune. Why was it that every time he seemed to be in dominance, someone had to pound on the goddamned door?! The dark haired man lunged for his shirt and threw it on hastily, further disheveling his appearance.

L pulled the door open to reveal Rodger, who was standing in the hallway looking serious.

"L, Watari needs to speak with you. He says it's…"

Only to then look wide- eyed and almost embarrassed as he stared in apparent shock at L's neck.

The detective's eyebrows knitted in confusion, and he stole a quick glance in the mirror. …Damn. A small, purple bruise practically screamed "ROUGH, KINKY SEX!" from L's collarbone.

"Ah…never mind that. Watari has to talk to me?" L asked, pulling them back to the matter at hand.

Rodger blinked, regaining his composure. "Yes, he's on the phone in my office. He says it's urgent."

L nodded and edged past Rodger into the hall, ignoring a sheepishly mouthed "sorry" from Light. He wondered briefly if Watari was going to reprimand him for not making any progress on the Kira case.

A cell phone was lying open on Rodger's desk, and L picked it up between his thumb and index finger, holding it to his ear in a manner that suggested it was about to explode. "Watari?"

There was silence on the other end.

And then, "Lawliet."

L blinked. Watari never, _never_ used his real name. "Has something happened?" Stupid question.

Nothing from Watari, then a heavy sigh. "There has been a breakout in the Los Angeles prison…"

No. No, no, no, nonononono_nononono_!

"Beyond Birthday has escaped," Watari finished.

This time, silence on L's end. The detective became aware of his own heart thudding wildly like it was a bird trying to break free of a cage. He didn't. He couldn't have. He wasn't _supposed_ to. L had won.

But no. The game was afoot once more. L struggled to keep his voice steady, to calm his erratic heart.

Watari, seeing it was a good sign that L hadn't started panicking or screaming or had fainted, continued. "There was no sign of forced exit: no bent bars, holes in the wall, or anything. He just wasn't in his cell. Disappeared. The only thing that was out of place was…well, he wrote something on the wall. I'm not entirely sure what it means."

"Do you have pictures?" L questioned quietly, his hand tangling in his hair in anxiety.

"Yes. I'll send them to you."

"Thank you." L headed for the investigation room to get access to a computer.

_It's just another case._

Yes. Just some escaped convict. Find the target, and put him back in prison. It was the only way L knew how to cope: By ignoring everything but the bare facts, letting the rational, unwavering part of his brain take over. All fears were clamped down upon, leaving L with a sense of…not _peace_, exactly. More like…nothing. Expressionless. Sort of the way he was before he had started this damn investigation with Light.

"There was something else. A murder was reported, about five hours after the escape. And there was something written on the wall in the same way as the cell," Watari told him.

"Beyond is killing again."

L's tone was hollow, causing Watari to feel a pang of pity. "L, no one would blame you if you were to allow the police to handle this—"

"No. Beyond is my responsibility. Whether you feel the way I do or not, I do not want the police involved, or the task force to be informed of this."

L could hear the old man sigh quietly. "Very well."

"But, Watari…I must ask: Is it wrong…for me to feel frightened?" L's voice sounded very young, looking for some kind of guidance.

Watari knew what the detective need to hear. "You have every right to be afraid. I'd consider it almost worrying if you weren't. But if you're going to do this, you've got to go in strong; you can't let your emotions interfere. I'm counting on you for that, you hear me?"

L was vaguely reminded of when Watari used to use that tone of voice to get him to eat something other than cake when he was young at Whammy's, and he smiled. "I don't wish to be frightened. I know that's what he wants, because it is what he's always wanted." L wasn't going to let Beyond mess with his mind this time. "You're right. I am going to find B and bring him to justice."

L entered the investigation room and sat in front of a monitor, pulling up his messages. One was a collection of snapshots, and he clicked on it, eying the first photo: An empty cell apart from a perfectly made bed and a desk. It almost looked like B never used the bed. The next pictures were of the cell at different angles, and the detective got a glimpse of the writing on the wall. The last photograph was a close- up of the message, and L leaned forward for a closer look.

It was…

An equation?

_What?_

In red. Blood? No…jam. L suppressed a shiver and bit on his thumb harshly. In jam:

13 – 12 = 1

What was that supposed to mean? L stared at it for a few moments, and then understood. It was similar to what Naomi Misora told him during the LABB Murder Cases. If one puts a 1 and a 3 together, it formed…

1 and 3 together made B.

1 and 2 made…a calligraphy L, to an extent.

So… B – L = 1. There was only going to be one of them left. "Watari."

"Yes?"

"Beyond means for this to be our last encounter; the writing on the wall is a message to me. He's saying one of us will end up killing the other. One of us is going to die."

_And it's not going to be me._

It was a challenge, and L was taking it. No pawns, no sending out someone to investigate in his place. If this was truly going to be their last battle, L would have to stand on his own two feet. _This, _he realized_, means I'm going to have to get on another damn airplane._

"Watari, please book me a flight to Los Angeles."

* * *

**AN: Ooh, how exciting. BB's being thrown into the mix. For any Beyond Birthday haters, please don't kill me. *hides under a rock* Till next time! Hopefully it won't take so long to update. Oh, yeah: Review!! They make me write faster! Thanks to my reviewers: ****Sashocirrione,****xElementFivex****, ****devils address****, ****L death noto****, ****DoodleYounks****, ****im a molly doll****, ****methegirl****, ****hamaell****, ****RandumGrrls****, ****0o grimmjow schiffer o0****, ****Nikkiacatmeki****, ****Eveliina92****, ****AmazininglyAddictedToAnime****, and ****A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest****. If I left anyone out, sorry!! **


End file.
